Air Base Lvl 1
This is for Air Base Lv.1 . For Air Base Lv.2 , see Air Base Lvl 2 This level is one of the more difficult default battles included with the new 1.6 update. A large, floating fortress specially equipped to hold dozens and dozens of planes sits 40 km away from the player's starting point, and launches as many planes as possible as the player gets closer. Enemies Air Base 1, bombers, fighters, torpedo bombers Requirements Surface Ship: *Many Mk45 5 inch guns for shooting down planes(and ripping apart the Air Base, hull dies instantly to MK45 fire) *Batteries of AA guns *Fighter planes for shooting down enemies *Powerful guns such as the 46 cm for use once you arrive at range against the Air Base *Armor level: High *Toughness level: 2000+ *Rocket launchers are nice, but aren't needed by a long shot. * Phalanx CIWS (Optional, very effective at shooting down planes.) * Speed: 150+ Submarine *Underwater torpedoes *Patience *Speed level: Moderate Details about Air Base 1 *The base is purely made of hull; just like the Airbase 2 *It is complete with a Control Tower, an Airfield, a few airplane garages and a hill (a reference to the game "Minecraft") *It is the only level to be armed with only MK45 and AA guns (5 MK45 and a handful of AA guns) *It boasts 6 Runways and 2 Angled Runways The Budget Cut Warship Understandably, some players can't afford to purchase expensive Mk.45 guns, or are not skilled enough to build a warship with 2K+ toughness. While all of that is nice and well, the base requirements for low-cost warships are: *1250 or more toughness *600 or more armor *A superstructure that covers your boilers *65+ knots Another thing that is very useful to learn is how to lead and shoot aircraft with your main batteries. A decent tip is to aim about 1 1/2 km ahead of the aircraft at around 10-12km. While you will not shoot down all of them, you can weaken the force for your AA armament. Mounting the 30.5cm Incendiary gun is also useful, as the splash screen radius is able to shoot down or at least damage closely grouped aircraft. While Mk. 45 guns are useful, they certainly are not nescessary. Destroying the hull of the Airbase is easy with regular guns, though one would see it better done with guns over 30.5 cm. (The 20cm guns on the Prototype aren't going to cut it) In fact, even the Type 96 AA gun isn't nescessary. While the 3.7cm SK doesn't do as well, it is only a slight difference. And, for the price of one Type 96, you can get 1 1/2 3.7 SK. The best places to put the AA guns are around your boilers, and on the superstructure. A tall superstructure is extremely helpful, providing not only a space for mounting AA guns, and extending your view range, it also protects your boilers. Just be careful not to "overload" as stability is also crucial for defeating this level. Tips: *Keep an elongated prow that extands far from your frontal battery, as torpedoes will damage your front guns if they hit close enough *Having two superstructures that have AA guns mounted while keeping your boilers in between helps to create a pocket of very heavy AA defense against planes How to win The best way to beat this level is with a submarine; it can easily bypass most attacks by airplanes, and once it arrives close enough to the Air Base to use torpedoes, the Base cannot move to avoid the attacks and goes down quickly. However, since most users do not or cannot use, or can neither build nor afford the pricey submarine, here is some useful information for sinking it with a conventional battleship. First, acclerate at full speed to reach the Air Base as quickly as possible. Ready the Mk45s to begin to shoot down planes. If you have fighter planes at your disposal, begin to launch them. If you have rocket launchers, use them against planes. Unlike the MK 45 5 inch gun, rocket launchers can shoot down over 10 fighters at once, leaving your anti air to focus only on the dive bombers, which pose the largest threat without effective anti air. As the planes begin to come, shoot them down with your Mk45's, and rely on your AA guns to take down the few which pass through unscathed. Continue this course of action until you arrive within range of the Air Base, at which point you should release all firepower available to end the fight and hopefully leave your ship intact. Another tactic is advancing at a slower/lesser pace or not even moving at all, wait for the hostile aircraft and shoot them all down, and when done advance forward to the air base. An advantage for that is that when you advance to the airbase, you have fewer distractions and you don't have to set the priority on whether to sink the airbase first or shoot down planes first. A disadvantage, however, is that it will take some time and you will require patience to complete the level. If you do initiate this tactic, however, you will most likely end up with 3 stars on your chest and your ship clean with only a few scratches. Category:Level guides Category:Guide